


And I Still Love You

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Mx Circus Au [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Acrobatics, Ballet - Freeform, M/M, Song fic but not really, Straps Aerial Acrobatics, Trapeze, Untold Truth - BTS, the circus au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Trapeze is their passion, it makes them feel free. Their love for each other, is what keeps them sane.





	And I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written under the amazing influence of Untold Truth by BTS and it's also the song Kihyun is singing if you want a feel behing the fic you could listen to it while reading it :)   
> I really like trapeze and acrobatics, they get me really mesmerized. I tried my best, I really hope this is at least half decent. 
> 
> I'm just really afraid I did trapeze no justice at all :( 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it :3   
> Enjoy~

The highlight falls in the middle of the stage where Hoseok stands. His legs crossed, his arms one behind his back, one in front of his stomach, his head lowered, his eyes closed. The music starts soft even if Kihyun’s voice laces it almost immediately.   
  
At Kihyun’s first lyrics, Hoseok opens his eyes. He moves his head smoothly to the right, he opens his arms to the front and the back and with soft moves, like he caresses the air around him, he changes their positions.   
  
He bows to the audience and they applaud him even though he hasn’t started showing them anything. Kihyun’s voice follows the next lyrics flawlessly, as Hoseok makes a crescendo with the tip of the leg that was crossed in the front.   
  
His right hand caresses the air together with his right leg as he opens his body towards his right side, gaining momentum enough to spin himself two times. He reaches a pole and grabs it with his left hand, he crosses his right leg on the pole and he spins around it.   
  
Kihyun stops singing for a while and only the soft notes of the piano can be heard as Hoseok spins on the pole, arcing his back and engulfing the whole tend with shiny sparkles from all the light, reflecting from the diamond shards on his suit.   
  
When Kihyun starts singing again, his voice laced with more passion this time, Hoseok climbs the pole. He pauses mid air with only his legs every time Kihyun pauses on the song. It gives them both a minute to catch their breathe but most of all it gives them awe towards the audience, which claps every time.   
  
Hoseok reaches the top of the pole and extents his right arm towards the sky. There is no time to wonder what is he doing, no time to wonder where it’s going to go after that, as Kihyun whispers his next lyrics and the piano enters louder in the mix, there is a hand grabbing Hoseok’s and suddenly the handsome brunette is flying mid air.   
  
The audience applauds and whistles.   
  
The lights follow the pairing now, swinging in wide circles on the wide space of the tend. Hoseok is holding Hyunwoo with his right hand, his left extended outwards as if pointing to the audience, his back straight as his legs are positioned like an arrow.   
  
Hyunwoo hold Hoseok with his left hand, his right hand holding the rope that swings them around, right leg on the hook of the rope to give them more stability as his left leg is positioned like an arrow too.   
  
When Kihyun starts singing again, Hoseok moves his legs like he’s walking on air, his eyes drift slightly on the male that holds him there and he smiles. Hyunwoo smiles back, he loves this feeling of utter freedom.   
  
They both do.   
  
Kihyun pauses and it’s Hyunwoo’s queue to lower Hoseok and himself on the stage. He exchanges the rope for the trapeze swing on the top floor and he runs the circle he needs to gain the speed needed for their next couple of tricks.   
  
Hoseok performs a couple of graceful acrobatics on the stage floor, he makes a twirl that was not scripted and Hyunwoo laughs under his breath as he jumps, knees flapped over the iron, holding him in place on the swing.   
  
One more back flip and Hoseok throws both his hands in the air as Hyunwoo dives in and sweeps him off his feet quite literally. The older male, swings him hard enough when they are in the right height that Hoseok does a flip and lands on the upper floor, next to his swing.   
  
Kihyun and the piano enter both loudly, just like Hoseok and Hyunwoo both swing towards one another.   
  
They both do a flip at the same time, cutting all air off from the audience, as they exchange swings. Hyunwoo, sits with his knees again and Hoseok starts climbing his swings rope, he gets higher and higher as they swing closer to each other, he unbalances the swing and his now swing’s slower than Hyunwoo’s.   
  
The audience gasps in awe and then Hoseok jumps forward.   
  
Hyunwoo catches him, they swing backwards once and then Hyunwoo starts twirling Hoseok all around mind air, as they exchange arms and legs and arms again, the swing slowly comes to a stop and by then both Hyunwoo and Hoseok are half on the swing and half in mid air, only actual support each other.   
  
Later Hyunwoo, folds his left leg over the iron of the swing and grabs Hoseok from his legs as he protrudes his right leg outwards. The younger swings his arms calmly like he caresses the air again and closes his eyes as Hyunwoo, gives them enough momentum to start spinning on the spot.   
  
Kihyun stops singing and starts humming slowly at the piano starts to fade from the background.   
  
People start clapping thinking the show is over before there are two bright red fabrics fallen from the tent’s ceiling. Hyunwoo smiles and Hoseok laughs excitedly. A sound lost to anyone else ears, except the older’s.   
  
The younger catches the red cloth and twirls around his arms as they start to slow down their spinning and then Hyunwoo releases him and Hoseok falls.   
  
The audience gasp in fear for the brunette’s safety, with no net around.   
  
Hoseok falls gracefully with enough speed that circles his way towards the stage. Hyunwoo, soon follows. He jumps from the swing to the other cloth, he ties it once around his waist and as soon as Hoseok is on the ground he releases it and he’s tumbling on the fabric like a doll cut from its ties.   
  
The sight is beautiful and mesmerizing and Hoseok’s smile is the brightest amongst the sight seers.   
  
Kihyun starts singing again, the piano still fading playing in the background.  
  
They both take hold of their fabric straps tight and start walking in a circle across each other. Hoseok extents his arm first and Hyunwoo follows. A smile spreading on to the older’s features as well.   
  
They are pulled upwards as soon as their hold is strong. In the right height, they grab each other’s left leg and they spread apart like starfish, spinning, magically. Couple of spins later and they tangle their legs, trusting in each other leaving their hands free.   
  
The crowd goes crazy.   
  
Couple more spins and they unfold, they straighten and come towards each other, arms dancing as they cup each others’ faces, legs in the arrow position but this time tangled on each other.   
  
Hoseok’s eyes stare intensively to Hyunwoo’s dark pools. The older bites his lips. The youngster’s hand lowers to caress chest and abs before laying on the small of his back, Hyunwoo’s doing the same, slower.   
  
After Hyunwoo has secured the brunette on his grasp, Hoseok leaves himself completely limp, arcs his back and falls backwards. Hyunwoo supports him.   
  
Kihyun’s voice falls in whispers again, the piano gets back in loudly.   
  
Hyunwoo twirls the fabric over his leg securely and Hoseok dance’s his body, smoothly, slowly, he hooks one of his legs behind Hyunwoo’s neck, the other on the older’s waist. He arcs his back, Hyunwoo’s hold freed.   
  
Hoseok is mid air and then he’s falling as Hyunwoo releases his hold off the fabric. The older catches Hoseok’s leg (the one that had been supporting him from his neck) and the come to an abrupt stop.   
  
The crowd gasps and applauds.   
  
Kihyun starts humming again and Hoseok softly chuckles. It’s time to end it.   
  
Hyunwoo swings them and Hoseok grabs his fabric when he cans, the latter releases him and they are apart again. They start spinning separately, giving time to Hyunwoo to climb back to his original position on the fabric.   
  
As soon as they are both ready they leap towards the middle of the ring. They grab on each other on impact and start spinning around themselves. They furl their legs on their stomachs before they extended completely stark outwards and then back in again as they get closer to the middle of the stage.   
  
“And I still want you” Kihyun whispers.   
  
Hyunwoo is the first to lay his feet steadily on the ground, stopping their movements completely; as Hoseok tangles one of his legs on the older’s waist and the other behind one his legs, leaning his weight on him as they lips touch.   
  
There is another gasp from the audience. It’s loud and clear and it shows how Kihyun has stopped singing and the piano had stopped accompanying them.  
  
Hoseok smiles but doesn’t back away, he deepens the kiss, push his tongue inside Hyunwoo’s hot cavern. He tastes like peaches. His hands tangle on the older’s hair and Hyunwoo pulls him closer, holds his back strongly.   
  
There is no word for them at that moment. They are alone.   
  
Hoseok untangles himself from around the other male, still doesn’t dare break the kiss. Doesn’t dare break their reality; freedom and love.   
There is a push suddenly though and even though Hyunwoo’s support keeps him in place it ruins their moment and Hoseok hisses at their intruder, only to find Jooheon there smiling brightly at the audience as he bows down.   
  
“A loud applause for our acrobatic duo, Ladies and Gentlemen! Our next act, has wild animals and you are kindly requested not to feed them, unless of course you want your child to be their next meal! Ha ha I’m only joking, or am I? You can never tell~ Please give a loud applause for Changkyun and his wolves!” Jooheon showcases the next act as he diplomatically shoves the duo out of the stage.   
  
Hyunwoo laughs as Hoseok pouts.   
  
“You were ready to undress me, he only saved us the embarrassment, admit it” Hyunwoo teases as they walk backstage, waving a good luck to Changkyun who passes them by to run to the stage.   
  
“I’m always ready to undress you Hyunwoo… It doesn’t count” Hoseok huffs and his pout intensifies.   
  
Hyunwoo laughs whole heartily as he back hugs the younger, Hoseok feeling the vibrations on his skin.   
  
“I’m always ready to undress you too if it counts” the older whispers to Hoseok’s ear before biting and sucking on his earlobe. Which sends shivers down the youngster’s back.   
  
Now that they are off the stage and out of anyone’s sight they can, continue showcasing their admiration for one another.   
  
“We promised Jooheon, no more… before the show ends” Hoseok moans out and makes Hyunwoo laugh again.   
  
“Since when are you the voice of reason Seokie?” he asks but kisses the younger on his shoulder before releasing him from the hug, nevertheless.   
  
“Since I don’t want to be anywhere near Changkyun’s wolves and trying to feed them again… They are mean to me!” Hoseok whines but if it’s for the wolves or Hyunwoo breaking them apart he doesn’t say.   
  
“They are wolves baby, they are mean to everyone except Changkyun” Hyunwoo reasons and Hoseok pouts again, turning towards him.   
  
“You were mesmerizing out there” the brunette suddenly, circling his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and pecking his lips.   
  
Hyunwoo smiles “And you, were amazing, Seokie”.  
  
“We both were” Hoseok whispers against the older’s plum lips and Hyunwoo nods, agreeing.   
  
“I love you” the brunette continues.   
  
“I love you too, baby” Hyunwoo exclaims too and kisses him.   
  
“Yeah yeah you love each other, butterflies and flowers and all is nice, now get over hear and help me on this stupid feather thing! I swear to God, I’m not letting Minhyuk pick my outfit ever again” Kihyun whines to them from across the room. He has a gross expression on his face and Hyunwoo bets it’s from their show of affection. ‘Being mushy’ as the shorter male says.   
  
Hoseok laughs whole heartily and scurries towards where the latter is. Hyunwoo just shakes his head, sighs and walks away completely.

**Author's Note:**

> So this au was practically created because I wathed 'The Greatest Showman' movie with Hugh Jackman, Zendaya and Zac Effron amongst other talentful people and I love it. Me and musicals...   
> Anyway I kind of thought ah, ShowHo would be cool as a trapeze duo and you know I wanted to come around writing such.   
> Then I watched Britain's got talent the other day and there were these Acrobats brothers and I was like 'OML what if SHOWHO' and like yeah..   
> and so today I was in the car ride back home and I listened to Untold Truth and inspiration struck me and I was like, yes! I have the vision it starts now  
> Twitter helped quite well too, I'm seeing this turning into an au kind of series, I have head cannons for the whole gang and I actually have some angst plans for this as well, so there goes that. 
> 
> Because me and angst don't mix am I right? x'D


End file.
